The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a suspension system for a steerable vehicle wheel.
Steerable vehicle wheels commonly use either a short-long arm suspension system or a strut suspension system. In a short-long arm suspension system, a short upper control arm and a longer lower control arm are connected with a steering knuckle or support member on which a vehicle wheel is rotatably mounted. A known control arm which may be used in such a suspension system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,119. It has previously been suggested that torsion bars could be used in suspension systems for steerable vehicle wheels. Known suspension systems for steerable vehicle wheels using one or more torsion bars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,295 and 4,022,494.